Embracing the Light
by Vander Yorke
Summary: Sasuke, mantan ninja pelarian dan buronan antar negara itu baru saja keluar dari penjara. Ia telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kegelapan untuk merengkuh cahaya, kedamaian, dan... cinta, mungkin? / "Ayo merayakan tahun baru bersama!" / semi-canon, post-war set / RnR minna? / Chap 2: Campur Tangan si Cewek Pirang is UP!
1. Chapter 1: Dibawah Sinar Kembang Api

"Baik-baik saja, di sel nomor empat puluh tujuh?"

"Aman dan terkendali, tuan Ibiki. Ia berkelakuan baik. Sangat baik malah." Seorang anggota Anbu yang bertopeng menjawab pertanyaan atasannya. "Mengingat ia sempat menjadi ninja pelarian dan dicari-cari negara lain."

Ibiki Morino mengangguk puas pada keterangan salah satu bawahannya tadi. Perlu diketahui, ia adalah seorang yang cukup disegani di Konoha dan dikenal sebagai orang penting di lembaga intelijen. "Kerja bagus. Pastikan tetap begitu," ujarnya tegas.

Anbu itu membungkuk hormat dan mohon ijin melaksanakan tugasnya kembali.

Dalam ruangan pengap berterali besi itu, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terduduk kaku karena tubuhnya diikat. Bagian atas wajahnya tertutup sepotong kain hitam bertuliskan kata 'segel' yang berwarna merah. Ya, kain yang diikatkan pada kepalanya adalah sebuah segel untuk meredam kekuatan kedua bola mata si pemuda. Demi keamanan, karena sepasang mata itu spesial dan berbahaya, dan dapat dengan mudah digunakan untuk memengaruhi orang lain. Satu diantara adalah sharingan, dan satunya lagi bahkan lebih berbahaya, sebuah mata yang bahkan selama beberapa waktu lalu sempat disangka hanya sebagai sebuah dongeng belaka, yaitu rinnegan.

Ia dipenjara karena masih belum dapat dipastikan 'kebersihannya', mengingat dulunya ia pernah bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal tingkat-S, Akatsuki. Dan tindakannya dalam ikut serta mengalahkan Kaguya Otsutsuki pun tidak bisa membuatnya dianggap bersih seketika, karena setelahnya ia juga malah memerangi pahlawan utama pada Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Naruto Uzumaki. Usai itu, ia pun kembali melakukan hal yang baik dengan melepas Mugen Tsukuyomi, sekaligus menyelamatkan dunia.

Begitulah, pemuda itu adalah seorang yang sangat kompleks, punya tendensi untuk melakukan sisi hitam dan sisi putih secara bergantian, dan tindak-tanduknya tak mudah diprediksi. Dia adalah sebuah paradoks. Dia sempat menjadi penjahat sekaligus juga menjadi pahlawan. Dia, pemuda itu, dikenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Embracing the Light**

by Vander Yorke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I just own the plot.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Dibawah Sinar Kembang Api**

Sudah sekitar sebulan Sasuke meringkuk di sel penjara Konoha. Seusai Mugen Tsukuyomi dilepas, ia mendapat perawatan selama beberapa minggu di rumah sakit. Dan ketika ia pulih sepenuhnya, beberapa anggota Anbu mendatanginya lalu tanpa basa-basi kemudian menjebloskannya ke penjara. Sasuke ditangkap tanpa melakukan perlawanan, karena Sasuke sendiri sudah tahu kalau hal seperti itu pada akhirnya akan datang. Ia sendiri sudah maklum dan menerima segala konsekuensi atas kejahatannya di masa lampau. Lagipula ia tak yakin akan tinggal dimana seusai pulih dari luka-lukanya.

Karena benar-benar tidak ada yang harus dilakukan dalam sel penjara, Sasuke kadang memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Beberapa yang sering masuk ke benaknya adalah mengapa para anggota tim tujuh tak pernah ada satupun yang menjenguknya. Yah, walaupun mereka kadang Sasuke anggap merepotkan, tapi di saat seperti ini ia juga merasa sedikit rindu. Lagipula ia nyaris tidak memiliki kenalan lain selain mereka.

Sasuke juga terkadang membayangkan kedatangan tim Taka untuk menjenguknya, atau Orochimaru tiba-tiba menyelinap ke Konoha untuk menemuinya. Ya ampun, Sasuke merasa hina sekali sampai membayangkan hal seperti itu.

Tapi, untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke sering membuat skenario dalam otaknya. Contohnya alasan mengapa Naruto tak pernah menengoknya. Sasuke pikir, ini terjadi pasti karena Naruto sedang sibuk memulihkan tenaganya. _Eh, tidak juga sih, kan dia punya chakra Kyuubi, pasti pemulihannya lebih cepat._ Hmm...kalau begitu, Naruto pasti sibuk menghadapi para penggemarnya dan wartawan yang ingin memintanya menceritakan pengalaman di medan perang. Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Sasuke. Dan Kakashi... ia sering mendengar para ninja yang menjaga selnya saling bergosip dan Sasuke yang rajin mendengarkan acapkali mendapat beberapa berita. Ia mendengar kalau Konoha baru saja melantik Hokage baru. Entah mengapa, ia yakin sekali kalau Hokage tersebut ialah Kakashi. Para penjaga itu memang tidak pernah menyebut nama dari Hokage baru itu, namun demi menghibur diri Sasuke meyakinkan diri kalau Kakashi pasti sibuk sekali dengan tugas-tugas Hokage, apalagi sekarang desa sedang dalam proses pemulihan sehabis perang yang memakan banyak sumber daya.

Lalu Sakura, Sasuke yakin ia sedang sibuk di rumah sakit sekarang. Karena itu adalah yang Sasuke saksikan sendiri saat di rumah sakit. Oleh karenanya, alasan milik Sakura adalah yang paling kuat.

Memecah lamunannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerincing dari arah pintu sel tahanannya. Sasuke pikir itu paling-paling hanya Anbu penjaga yang mengecek keadaannya.

"Sepagi ini? Belum waktunya buat makan siang dan buang air kan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hoek... menjijikan!" seru suara cempreng yang rasanya Sasuke kenal.

"Buka segelnya." Sebuah suara familiar lain menyahut.

Sasuke merasakan kain yang menutup matanya perlahan turun dan ia mampu melihat lagi.

Setelah menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang baru pertama kali ia dapat hari ini, ia bisa melihat siapa saja yang datang kesini. Ada Naruto, Shikamaru, seorang Anbu yang biasa menjaga selnya, dan Kakashi yang mengenakan jubah putih dan topi Hokage. Prediksi Sasuke tepat sekali, Kakashi adalah seorang Hokage.

Sasuke berdeham. "Jadi...?" Ia bertanya, kebingungan dengan kedatangan mereka yang mendadak.

"Kau bebas, tentu saja!" ujar Naruto yang nyengir.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku bisa dibebaskan?" tanya Sasuke heran seusai ia dan para penjemputnya keluar dari bangunan yang membelenggunya selama beberapa minggu.

"Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya disini," kata Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu di Ichiraku?" usul Naruto setengah berharap.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo ke Ichiraku." Sebetulnya ia berniat untuk membicarakannya di kantor Hokage. Tapi Naruto pasti menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya dapat makanan gratis, sekaligus menguras kocek sang Hokage baru ini. Dasar licik, pikir Kakashi.

"Mengapa aku bisa bebas?" desak Sasuke sesampainya di Ichiraku. Sasuke duduk diantara Naruto dan Kakashi, sedangkan Shikamaru ada di posisi paling kanan.

"Ya ampun, kita bahkan belum memesan ramen," ujar Naruto. "Kalem dikit bisa kan."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Nanti saja. Lebih baik kita menyantap makanan yang terhidang di depan kita ini! Benar kan, Hokage-Kakashi-Teacher?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar panggilan aneh Naruto terhadap Kakashi.

"Hn, benar." Kakashi menimpali dengan terpaksa.

Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap hidangan di depannya dengan keras-keras. Sasuke mengikuti dengan suara rendah. Mereka menyantap ramen dengan tenang kecuali Naruto yang menyeruputnya dengan rusuh dan berisik.

"Jadi begini, Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Ia agak kaget melihat Kakashi sudah selesai dengan makanannya padahal Sasuke baru menyuap sekitar tiga kali. Sasuke mengangguk, memberi Kakashi isyarat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena tak pernah mengunjungimu dan melarang teman-temanmu untuk mengunjungimu. Ini permintaan dari pihak tertentu."

"Hn, tak masalah," sahut Sasuke. Yang jelas sekarang ia tahu penyebabnya mengapa.

"Oke. Jadi begini," Kakashi meneguk ocha-nya. "Para Kage dari lima negara besar telah mengadakan pertemuan mengenai para penjahat perang dan ninja pelarian lain yang telah tertangkap."

 _"Paman Teuchi, aku nambah."_

"Jadi tidak sepenuhnya hanya membahasmu. Tapi kau adalah salah satu subjek yang paling diperdebatkan. Raikage adalah salah satu yang paling keras kepala. Ia ingin kau dihukum sepenuhnya, tidak peduli walaupun kau sudah melepas Mugen Tsukuyomi."

"Tak apa, kembalikan saja aku ke penjara. Aku pantas mendapatkannya," kata Sasuke tenang.

"Kalau begitu jadinya, mana mungkin kau bisa bebas sekarang," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Yah, tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Bukannya kau ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya?" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Nah, kami kemudian mencoba melobi Raikage. Namun kami kesulitan mengambil jalan keluar, sebelum Kazekage memberi usul yang brilian."

 _"Paman Teuchi, satu mangkuk lagi ya."_

"Kazekage mengusulkan untuk membebaskanmu, hanya saja dengan syarat. Kau harus melaksanakan perjalanan ke wilayah-wilayah yang bermasalah untuk menebus dosa-dosamu. Selain hukuman ini dianggap lebih menghormati kau sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang, saran ini juga disetujui Kage lain karena dianggap lebih berguna pada dunia yang sedang memulihkan diri usai perang." Kakashi mengangkat bahu, lalu berujar, "yah, ini juga berkat Naruto dengan _Talking no Jutsu_ miliknya yang terbukti kembali memberi pengaruh dan membuat Raikage akhirnya luluh dan menyetujui usul ini."

Naruto mengernyit dibalik mangkuk ramennya. " _Talking no Jutsu?_ Rasanya aku tidak punya jutsu seperti itu? Hei, tolong ajarkan aku, sensei!"

"Yare-yare... lupakan saja."

Sasuke meneguk kuah terakhir dari ramennya. "Perjalanan penebusan dosa ya?" ia menghela napas. "Itu ide bagus. Selama aku di penjara aku juga memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Dan ide tentang perjalanan ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Ini sempurna."

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Hn."

"Bagus. Kita akan menggodok soal perjalanan ini lain kali. Kau sekarang mungkin harus mendapat tempat tinggal terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sisa-sisa perumahan Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kesana... sebelum—mungkin sebelum aku mendapat pasangan hidup." Wajah tiba-tiba Sasuke memanas membahas hal seperti ini. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke juga punya rencana untuk mempertahankan garis keturunan klan Uchiha. Yah, walaupun mungkin tidak ada wanita yang mau hidup bersama seorang mantan penjahat, batin Sasuke pesimis.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan serahkan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Menjadi Hokage itu sibuk sekali, ngomong-ngomong," kata Kakashi yang melegakan sendi-sendi tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau yang bayar ya!" Naruto nyengir puas dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kembung.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Kakashi. Ia lesu seketika ketika membayangkan jumlah tagihan dari mangkuk-mangkuk yang bertumpukan di sekitar Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru seusai bersantap di Ichiraku. Kakashi kembali ke kantor Hokage, sedangkan Naruto berkata kalau dia akan melakukan jumpa fans dengan warga Takigakure yang baru saja tiba di Konoha. Dasar.

"Jadi, kau mendapatkan sebuah flat," kata Shikamaru sesampainya mereka ke tempat yang dituju.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku—"

"—untuk membayarnya, kau gunakan ini." Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berlogo Bank Negara Api. "Ini buku tabungan keluargamu, kunci flatnya juga ada didalamnya," jelas Shikamaru. "Berurusan dengan para pegawai bank untuk membuktikan bahwa tabungan ini milikmu memang sangat merepotkan, tapi ini akan sangat berguna untukmu."

"Baik. Terimakasih." Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika mendapatnya. Terakhir kali ia mengambil uang dari tabungan keluarganya adalah saat sebelum ia kabur dari Konoha, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya. Tunjukkan rasa terimakasihmu dengan tidak melakukan hal merepotkan lagi." Mata Shikamaru menyipit. "Kau tidak akan selamat kalau punya niatan memberontak sekali lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Sasuke menghela nafas, menyadari kalau orang-orang mungkin tidak akan mudah memercayai kalau ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah segala tindakan yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan cukup membosankan bagi Sasuke. Satu-satunya yang cukup menarik adalah di akhir pekan pertama bebasnya Sasuke dari penjara, ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya menginisiasi sebuah perayaan kecil-kecilan. Rekan-rekan rookie seangkatan mereka juga diundang. Mereka mengadakan acara makan-makan di Yakiniku Q.

Selain dari itu, kegiatan yang ia lakukan hanyalah merenung di rumah, beres-beres (sampai-sampai barang yang sudah beres pun dibereskan lagi), beberapa kali keluar rumah untuk mengambil uang dari bank, membeli makanan dan pakaian, atau hanya sekadar mencari udara segar dan berolahraga, lalu sesekali ikut dengan Naruto untuk melatih anak-anak di lapangan akademi. Sasuke juga kadang bertemu dengan Sakura dan ninja Konoha seangkatannya yang lain.

Untuk pertama kali sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha, Sasuke akhirnya tidak lagi memiliki tujuan yang mengarah pada kegelapan. Sekarang ia memilih untuk merengkuh cahaya, dan hanya menginginkan untuk melindungi desa ini dan menegakkan perdamaian dengan sekuat tenaganya seperti apa yang diimpikan Itachi dulu. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih karena Naruto telah menuntunnya pada jalan yang ini.

Sasuke menguap dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk memulai harinya dengan memberi coretan pada kalender dikamarnya. "Hn, sekarang sudah akhir tahun rupanya," gumamnya ketika menatap tanggal 31 Desember di kalender.

Sekarang sudah sekitar tiga bulan sejak ia bebas dari penjara. Sasuke jadi teringat pada syarat yang ia dapat untuk bebas. Melakukan perjalanan. Kakashi sudah menjanjikan kalau rutenya sudah disiapkan tahun depan dan ia bisa berangkat sekitar bulan Februari. Itu artinya ia punya waktu satu bulan lagi untuk menghirup udara segar Konoha.

"Sasukeeee!" seseorang meraung di depan pintu flatnya sambil mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya selagi ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Iya, sebentar."

"Bangun, Sasukeee—itaii!"

Ketika membuka pintu, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang menggosok puncak kepalanya berdampingan dengan Sakura yang setengah-tersenyum setengah-meringis. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang baru terjadi.

"Hn, kalian." Sasuke masih memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Uh, hari yang sempurna untuk merayakan malam tahun baru!" ujar Naruto, masih mengusap kepalanya dan berusaha mengempiskan benjolan yang sebetulnya sangat kentara terlihat.

"Malam tahun baru?" Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk mengecek keberadaan matahari. "Masih pagi tuh."

Sakura memutar bola mata indahnya. "Kau buruk sekali dalam basa-basi, Naruto. Pokoknya—"

"Kami mengajakmu untuk menikmati malam tahun baru bersama!" cetus Naruto penuh semangat. Sakura menggerutu karena kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja.

"Ide bagus." Sasuke berkomentar dengan nada yang tidak sebagus ucapannya. "Waktu dan tempat?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menguap.

"Berkumpul dulu di rumahku sekitar pukul delapan, kita berangkat bersama," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengamati Sakura tanpa berkedip. Sakura memakai pakaian standar ninja Konoha. Celana dan baju biru gelap dan dilapisi rompi hijau. Sangat biasa. Namun Sasuke pikir tampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya. Oh ya, lehernya kok tampak lebih panjang? Walaupun tidak sepanjang leher Orochimaru yang bisa memanjang sampai mirip ular sih. Sasuke tiba-tiba mual mengingatnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Sasuke?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya, agak keki karena Sasuke sempat kelihatan mual sekejap.

"Sasuke baru sadar kalau kau cantik, Sakura." Naruto nyengir geli.

"Penampilanmu tampak sedikit berbeda." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

"Oh, aku hanya mengikat rambutku," kata Sakura. "Jelek ya? Cuma agar tidak monoton."

 _Oh, jadi dia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang,_ Sasuke membatin. Pantas saja leher jenjangnya bisa tereksploitasi begitu.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau saat ini masih benar-benar pagi ketika udara dingin serasa menusuk kulitnya. Heran mengapa keduanya bisa beraktifitas sepagi ini, Sasuke bertanya, "Lalu kalian berdua mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Aku—"

"Kami berkencan," potong Naruto.

"Oh." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik gagang pintu flatnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jump—a-apa?" Demi jenggot Almarhum Sandaime, Naruto bilang apa? Bahkan Sakura terlihat tersenyum malu-malu.

Naruto langsung terbahak. "Maksudnya aku dan Hinata," kekehnya. "Jangan cemburu begitu, dong."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Padahal yang digoda adalah Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja walaupun wajahnya lurus-lurus saja, dalam hati ia merasa malu juga karena sudah salah sangka.

Sial, lagipula kenapa harus pakai kata 'kami', sih? Dia harus belajar berbahasa dengan baik. Dan siapa pula yang bakal berkencan sepagi ini? Dia pasti mengada-ngada, Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

"Kalau aku mau pergi kerja ke rumah sakit," ucap Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kerja? Bahkan di _malam_ tahun baru?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Orang sakit tidak ada liburnya, Sasuke. Lagipula sekarang masih belum 'malam', seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

Duh, Sasuke salah bicara. Setengah-mengantuk, sih. Ia bahkan belum cuci muka. "Hn, benar. Sampai ketemu nanti, kalau begitu." Sasuke mengangguk pada mereka lalu menutup pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas dibalik pintu. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar. Ia segera membuka lemari pendingin, untuk kemudian kecewa karena tak ada satupun bahan makanan disana.

Membeli bahan makanan akan sangat merepotkan, karena ia sedang malas memasak dan benar-benar lapar sekarang.

Mungkin untuk sarapan kali ini ia akan pergi ke kedai dango saja. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kembai ke Konoha, Sasuke sekarang sudah cukup toleran pada makanan manis-manis.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Ibu Sakura, Mebuki menggema di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Ribut-ribut apa sih ini?" Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura protes dari arah dapur.

Mebuki tidak menggrubris protes suaminya. Ia tetap berteriak heboh. "Sakura! Ada nak Naruto dan seorang pria tampan yang merebutkanmu!" Mebuki tergopoh-gopoh untuk mencapai kamar Sakura.

"Ibu! Mereka temanku. Aku cuma akan pergi merayakan tahun baru dengan mereka," kata Sakura yang mematut diri didepan cermin. Ia memakai mantel berwarna merah hati dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekitar leher untuk mengusir dinginnya udara akhir tahun. Untuk bawahannya Sakura memilih celana jeans berwarna putih tulang. Kali ini rambutnya digerai tidak diikat seperti pagi tadi.

"Setidaknya pilih salah satu dari mereka, jangan serakah, Sakura! Keduanya tampan kok!"

"Ibu, sudah kubilang mereka temanku." Sakura mencoba sabar. "Apa mereka sedang menungguku?"

"Iya. Mereka ada di ruang tengah." Mebuki tampak berpikir sejenak. "Eh, Sakura, lelaki yang berambut model pantat ayam itu siapa namanya? Rasanya ibu pernah lihat..."

Rambut model pantat ayam? Sakura susah payah menahan tawa. "Dia Sasuke. Jangan bilang Ibu lupa?"

"Oh, bocah Uchiha yang dulu kabur itu ya... jadi sekarang dia sudah kembali? Tambah tampan saja ya dia," ucap Mebuki sambil menerawang.

 _Dia memang selalu tampan,_ batin Sakura yang tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi dulu, bu." Sakura berpamit. Ia menggapai pegangan pintu kamarnya.

"Iya. Jangan lupa bawa pulang salah satu dari mereka ya!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Desa Konoha saat ini benar-benar ramai oleh berbagai stand yang bertebaran di tengah-tengah desa. Banyak sekali orang yang berdatangan untuk bersenang-senang dalam menyambut tahun baru. Area stadion yang sering dipakai arena ujian Chunin sekarang disulap menjadi panggung untuk penampilan persembahan dari warga Konoha. Tiap klan telah diminta partisipasinya untuk mengisi acara. Beberapa musisi dari luar desa juga kabarnya diundang kesini.

Mereka bertiga terduduk di salah satu bangku diluar stadion. Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang didepan mereka. "Ini ramai sekali. Jadi, kita kemana dulu?"

Sasuke yang juga bingung melempar tatapan pada Naruto. Baru kali pertama Sasuke melihat Konoha seramai ini.

"Kakashi-sensei hebat ya, bisa mewujudkan acara sehebat ini?" Naruto mengangguk pada monumen pahatan wajah Kakashi di tebing yang tampak cerah karena sengaja disorot lampu. "Hmm, oke... kalian maunya bagaimana dulu memang? Makan malam?"

"Jangan deh, takut berat badan naik nih." Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. Sasuke pikir sih, Sakura butuh banyak makan supaya tubuhnya tidak kurus kering begitu, _tepos_ istilahnya _._

"Ayolah, cuma buat malam ini saja kan?" Naruto merajuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak coba mengunjungi stand-stand itu?" usul Sasuke. Walaupun kelihatan kalem tapi ia tergiur juga oleh makanan-makanan yang sekilas ia lihat tadi.

"Hmm... ide bagus." Naruto memegangi dagunya, memasang wajah sok berpikir. "Tapi, bagaimana—"

"Aku yang traktir kalian," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah bosan.

Semangat Naruto langsung muncul. "Yosh! Kita berangkat!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri stand-stand yang tersedia. Mulai dari stand makanan ringan ("Hei kalian, jangan makan banyak-banyak, tidak sehat!"), permainan berhadiah ("Yosh! Aku akan memenangkan boneka itu untuk Sakura!"), hingga wahana kecil-kecilan ("Ck, kalian sungguh kekanakan").

Di sepanjang mereka menyusuri desa Konoha malam itu mereka menemui banyak sekali shinobi yang sama-sama menghabiskan malam tahun baru disini. Contohnya sang Hokage, Kakashi yang usai membuka acara dan menyampaikan sambutan tidak disangka malah kemudian berjalan-jalan dengan berkamuflase menggunakan penampilan fotografer yang sempat menipu mereka dulu. "Bila aku keluar dengan wujud Kakashi si Hokage, itu akan sangat merepotkan, akan sulit bagiku untuk mendapat waktu sendiri," Ia memberitahu para anak didiknya. Tak lama kemudian, lengannya digamit Shizune dengan mesra. "Semoga kalian bersenang-senang," ucapnya menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lalu mereka bertemu Ino yang tampak bersungut-sungut. "Choji tidak bisa berhenti makan. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Yakiniku Q, sedang ada diskon katanya," keluh Ino. "Dan Shikamaru malah berkencan dengan Temari. Walaupun dia menutup-nutupinya dan bilang begini," Ino memasang wajah bosan a la Shikamaru, " _Ini tugas dari Hokage... apa boleh buat... wanita galak... sungguh merepotkan_..., katanya."

Sakura tampak tertarik dengan objek gosip Ino yang satu ini. Hubungan cinta antar-negara, eh? Ino kemudian melanjutkan dengan gemas. "Padahal keliatan jelas kalau mereka saling suka. Kenapa mereka tidak cepat jadian saja sekalian sih!"

Sementara Sai, yang entah-mengapa bisa berakhir dengan menemani Ino mulai tidak mampu mengontrol mulutnya untuk berbicara pedas lagi. "Kalian tampaknya bersenang-senang," ia tersenyum manis namun palsu pada Naruto dan Sakura. "Sampai-sampai lupa untuk mengajakku demi si pantat ayam pucat ini," ujarnya kalem, seakan membahas cuaca esok hari. Tanpa menyadari kalau kulit Ia sendiri bahkan lebih pucat dari Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum kaku dan meminta maaf padanya. Sementara Sasuke tersinggung dan mendelik pada Sai. Sai balas memandang Sasuke dengan tertarik.

"Sudah, sudah, kan ada aku." Ino mengendus situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Ino buru-buru menarik Sai menjauh dan memasang senyum palsu persis seperti Sai. Tampaknya Ino sudah ketularan.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setelah Ino menyeret Sai pergi. "Bayangkan, pantat ayam pucat, katanya! Hahaha!" Ia mengelap sudut matanya yang berair.

Sakura juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikik kecil. Pasalnya ibunya juga mengatakan hal yang persis sama tadi. Sasuke cemberut untuk beberapa menit dan menolak untuk membayar gulali yang baru saja dibeli Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kita menemui banyak orang ya hari ini." Naruto nyengir dan melahap gulalinya. "Dan kelakuan mereka aneh-aneh pula."

Senyum di wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memudar. "Uh-oh... aku melupakan seseorang." Ia menepuk jidat. "Aku harus menemui Hinata!" Naruto bergegas berlari.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya ampun, kalian kan bukan bocah sepuluh tahun!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Bersenang-senanglah, kalian berdua!"

"Dasar, Naruto," keluh Sakura.

Sasuke menatap jam besar yang dipantulkan di tebing dekat pahatan wajah Hokage. Masih satu setengah jam menuju pukul dua belas. Ketika mengangkat pandangannya, Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang memerhatikannya. Namun sesaat kemudian mereka saling membuang muka.

Kalau hanya berduaan begini... maka mereka boleh dibilang berkencan dong? Sakura membatin. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Jadi kita kemana?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia ingin Sasuke yang memutuskan. "Terserah. Tapi kakiku pegal karena berjalan terus."

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"Tapi, berat badan—"

"Jangan khawatir." Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis lalu memandang tubuh Sakura dengan menilai, menyebabkan rona merah di wajah Sakura. "Justru menurutku kau terlalu langsing dan butuh banyak makan."

"Baiklah." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ikut saja."

"Mau kugendong?" tawar Sasuke. "Katanya kakimu pegal."

"Eh? Jangan!"

Tapi terlambat, karena Sasuke telah mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke punggungnya.

"Kyaa!"

.

.

.

Sakura merasa malu oleh tatapan geli dari orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri di punggung Sasuke. Padahal sehabis makan malam tadi sebenarnya kaki Sakura sudah tidak pegal lagi. Namun Sasuke langsung menggendongnya ketika Sakura lengah. Tapi harus diakui oleh Sakura kalau dalam gendongan Sasuke ia merasa aman. Perlu diketahui kalau Sasuke adalah salah satu shinobi terkuat di dunia saat ini, bahkan mungkin yang terkuat bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku," bisik Sakura. "Aku malu, tahu."

Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Disini ada banyak orang." Sakura kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ini jalan tersepi di Konoha sekarang," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Lihat saja," kata Sasuke sok misterius. Sakura mengeluh keras-keras.

Perjalanan itu akhirnya berlanjut dalam diam. Sakura tidak mau repot-repot protes karena Sasuke tidak banyak bicara dan keras kepala. Jadi, ia memilih diam saja dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke lalu memejamkan mata.

Langkah Sasuke yang besar-besar tiba-tiba dirasa berhenti oleh Sakura. Mata Sakura refleks terbuka. Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan Sakura dengan lembut pada sebuah bangku. Disini pencahayaannya cukup kurang sehingga tidak begitu terlihat jelas mereka sedang dimana. Sakura memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Kita sedang di taman," terang Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengernyit. Seingatnya tempat ini tadi ramai dan banyak lampu-lampu yang menerangi taman ini. Tapi Sakura menyadari kalau tempat ini benar-benar taman Konoha ketika melihat stadion yang ada di seberang jalan.

Sakura berniat bertanya, " _Khenapha—_ " namun malah suara serak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Makan malam tadi terlalu berminyak. Sasuke berdeham. Sakura balas berdeham. Ia mengulang. "Kenapa jadi gelap begini dan tidak ada orang?"

"Hn, pesta kembang api segera dimulai. Orang-orang banyak yang berpindah ke dekat gedung Hokage." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Tapi disini juga sebenarnya ada banyak orang kalau kau perhatikan."

Sakura memicingkan mata dan mendapati bangku-bangku lain di taman itu ternyata banyak juga yang menduduki. Dan... kebanyakan dari mereka tampak berpasangan. Mereka ada yang berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, cium, dan... ah, Sakura tidak mampu melihat lagi, ia membuang muka.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hitung mundur akan segera dimulai!" jawab Sakura, tangan kirinya menunjuk jam besar di tebing.

 _"Sepuluh!"_

"Cepat!" Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya.

 _"Sembilan!"_

 _"Delapan!"_

Ternyata Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke halaman stadion dan mendapat susut pandang yang cukup bagus sehingga angka hitung mundur yang disorotkan pada monumen pahatan wajah Hokage bisa terlihat jelas.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terpaku pada wajah Sakura yang bersemangat berteriak untuk menghitung mundur.

 _"Tiga!"_ Senyum Sakura melebar.

 _"Dua!"_ Kedua bola mata Sakura membesar.

 _"Satu!"_

Setelah hitungan berakhir, banyak kembang api mengudara dan meledak diawali dari sekitar belakang kantor Hokage lalu berurutan berputar ke sekeliling perbatasan desa. Indah sekali.

"Kau menikmati malam ini, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan." Sakura menoleh. Emerald dengan Onyx mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat, entah benar terjadi atau tidak, Sasuke melihat tangan Sakura seperti akan merentang untuk memeluk Sasuke. Namun Sakura kemudian cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembang api yang masih belum berhenti meledak.

Pada saat itu pula Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura saat ini bukanlah seperti Sakura dulu pertama ia kenal, yang hanya terus berkhayal dengan cinta dan selalu menjadi perempuan lemah dan menyebalkan. Namun sekarang ia telah berubah: menjadi wanita yang kuat, penuh rasa peduli dan sangat-sangat menarik. Sasuke berpikir untuk sedikit mengubah tujuan hidupnya yang bersangkutan dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Merasa terus ditatap oleh orang disampingnya, Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa saat itu juga dengan menarik dagu Sakura dan menciumnya tepat di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Maybe?

.

.

.

A/N:

Gomen ya kalo Sasuke-nya OOC, ficnya gaje, trus ide pasaran, etc etc. -.-

Ugh, gimana? Mesti dilanjut ga? Udahan aja deh ya, males ngelanjutinnya hehehe. Let me know ur responses in the review box :)

Salam,

Vander Yorke


	2. Chapter 2: Campur Tangan si Cewek Pirang

"Jadi, tujuan pertama dari perjalananmu adalah ke Kumogakure."

Sasuke beringsut untuk menerima kertas yang disodorkan sang Hokage keenam. Matanya menyusuri alur-alur perjalanan yang tertera pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Kumo adalah tujuan pertamamu?" Kakashi mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari petanya sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk samar.

"Tuan Raikage sendiri yang memintanya. Ia ingin kau membuktikan kesungguhanmu dalam ikut serta menjaga perdamaian dunia Shinobi."

Sasuke menghela napas teringat pada sosok A, Raikage keempat yang keras kepala dan ngotot. Ia bahkan nyaris membunuh Sasuke ketika Sasuke mengacaukan pertemuan antar Kage dulu. Sasuke akui, berurusan dengannya bukanlah tugas yang mudah.

"Lalu selanjutnya kau akan menuju Oto, Taki, Kusa, Ame, dan Suna, sebelum kembali ke Konoha," jelas Kakashi.

"Perjalanan ini.. tak sejauh yang kukira." Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika daerah-daerah yang disebut tidaklah jauh dari perbatasan negara Api.

"Memang tidak, namun tugas-tugas yang didapat selama di perjalanan akan cukup menguras waktu. Rincian mengenai apa saja hal yang akan kau lakukan sudah terlampir dalam lembaran yang kau pegang itu."

"Baiklah."

"Hubungi aku atau Shikamaru jika kau perlu bantuan," kata Kakashi. "Dan mungkin kau harus segera mempersiapkan diri, mengingat tiga minggu lagi kau berangkat."

Sasuke mohon diri kemudian meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan secercah semangat yang terkembang. Akhirnya ia memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan setelah beberapa bulan hanya bisa bengong dan menganggur. Kakashi juga memberi Sasuke prospek karier yang kedengaran menyenangkan, yaitu sepulangnya ia dari perjalanan itu ia dijanjikan untuk ditempatkan di korps Anbu. Setidaknya masa depannya cukup terjamin.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri gang-gang dibawah terik matahari yang tergantung di langit Konoha. Ia bertanya-tanya mengenai tugas apa saja yang kiranya akan ia temui di perjalanan, namun Sasuke masih belum berani membacanya karena ia lihat kertas itu cukup tebal. Ia masih ingin menikmati _mood_ baiknya lebih lama.

Dan untuk mengakomodir kegiatan perjalanan yang pastinya membutuhkan fisik kuat, Sasuke kemudian memikirkan nutrisi yang harus ia dapat. Sayur-mayur dan protein dalam jumlah yang lumayan tinggi sepertinya cukup bagus. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar terlebih dahulu—

—sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya kasar ke dalam ruangan yang berharumkan bunga-bungaan yang melegakan.

.

.

.

 **Embracing the Light**

by Vander Yorke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I just own the plot.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Campur Tangan si Cewek Pirang**

"Hei!" seru Sasuke tidak terima.

"Diam kau, pria brengsek!" hardik si wanita. Sasuke menatap jengkel punggung wanita yang seenaknya menariknya itu. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ke belakang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sejalan dengan langkah kaki mereka.

"Kau mau apa sih?" Sasuke sedikit jengkel karena belum juga apa-apa cewek ini sudah mengatainya brengsek. Si cewek menariknya menuju sudut ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah toko bunga.

"Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya ketika ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh, Ino?" Sasuke mengangkat alis. Ternyata bukan orang asing.

Ino mengabaikannya. "Jawab semua pertanyaanku sejujur-jujurnya," perintahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk saja, walaupun sedikit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura di malam tahun baru?" tanyanya tajam dan tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apa?" Sasuke gelagapan. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dengannya, ditemani Naruto juga. Kita kan bertemu juga, ingat?"

Ino tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Tapi Naruto meninggalkan kalian untuk Hinata, kan? Lalu setelah itu?"

"Oh, aku kemudian mengajak Sakura makan malam dan menonton kembang api bersama," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Dan aku tahu ada hal lain yang terjadi setelahnya," selidik Ino curiga. "Coba kutebak... kau _menggerayangi_ Sakura?" tuduh Ino. "Lalu kau—ugh—menidurinya, ya kan?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia terlalu kaget dengan tuduhan Ino sampai ia sendiri tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Jadi benar ya?!" Amarah Ino meledak seketika. Kakinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Sasuke. "Kau pantas mendapat tendangan di—"

"Heh, jangan asal menyimpulkan!" Sasuke buru-buru menahan kaki Ino. "Aku tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan olehmu!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak—menidurinya atau semacamnya," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" tuntut Ino.

Ia terpaksa harus jujur. Merepotkan. "Aku—aku menciumnya."

Ino bergeming sesaat, sebelum mengoceh lagi. "Tapi tetap saja itu kelakuan brengsek!" teriaknya. "Kau tetap pantas mendapat hukuman. Dimana kau menciumnya, hah? Tamparan untuk pipi, tinjuan untuk bibir," geramnya

Harus jujur lagi. "Bibir," jawab Sasuke setengah meringis.

 _Buakh!_

Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tidak menghindar dari tinjuan Ino karena tahu kalau ia pantas mendapatnya.

Memang, kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak malam tahun baru, Sakura tampak sering menghindari Sasuke. Sakura sering menampilkan diri sebagai orang yang sibuk, banyak pikiran, dan kelelahan dalam seminggu terakhir. Sakura kelihatan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Ajakan untuk berjalan bersama dari Naruto juga dia tolak. Padahal seusai kejadian Sasuke mencium Sakura, Sakura masih tampak biasa saja, Sasuke juga sempat mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya walaupun di sepanjang perjalanan tersebut suasana canggung menyelimuti udara disekitar mereka.

"Jadi, apa motifmu dalam mencium Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan gaya menginterogasi.

 _Motif?_ Ino berkata seakan Sasuke adalah seorang kriminal saja. "Aku tidak tahu. Perasaan yang muncul saat itu sungguh aneh," kata Sasuke, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau menyukainya." Ino menyimpulkan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kau memang menyukainya, akui saja."

"Tidak. Jangan bicarakan hal yang bodoh dan tolol seperti itu."

Mata Ino menyipit. "Menyukai seseorang itu tidak tolol. Itu manusiawi."

"Tapi itu kedengaran tolol dan tidak cocok denganku."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengenal cinta," sahut Ino tajam.

Sasuke tersinggung. Ini keterlaluan. Ia punya cinta. Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya adalah orang-orang yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Maaf—maksudku, kau hanya tidak mengenal bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan cinta," ralat Ino yang melihat dagu Sasuke mengeras.

"Lupakan cinta, ini konyol, dan ini kedengaran seperti percakapan cewek yang baru puber!"

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tetap menyukai Sakura. Benar kan?"

"Mungkin—eh, tidak. Tapi—"

"Maka kau harus mendapatkannya."

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Oke, sekarang Sasuke jadi kedengaran seperti benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

"Karena ia juga menyukaimu!" tukas Ino gemas.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu dulu," sanggah Sasuke.

"Sekarang juga."

Sasuke menghela napas. Duh, disini ia jadi kedengaran seperti berharap. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih tidak terlalu yakin apa ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Ia hanya berpikir kalau Sakura sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang menarik, itu saja.

"Kau harus bergerak cepat, Sasuke... karena banyak lelaki yang suka pada Sakura." Ino menatap Sasuke. "Dia menjadi wanita populer, kau tahu? Bahkan kudengar para tetua dari Sunagakure sempat memintanya untuk menjadi istri Kazekage."

Aneh, kedua lutut Sasuke serasa melemas mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Hanya rumor sih, walaupun kemungkinan benarnya cukup besar juga," kata Ino. "Tapi kau bukannya tidak punya kesempatan jika menghadapi Kazekage, justru kau sedang berada di posisi terdepankarena hati Sakura sudah jadi milikmu."

"Terserah soal Kazekage." Sasuke jadi muak mendengarnya. "Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sehingga kau mendesakku begini?"

"Sakura kelihatan banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya sejak malam tahun baru. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan sepertinya memang benar begitu. Lalu, tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya sedikitpun padaku. Dibanding menceritakannya padaku, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari masalahnya pada pekerjaan." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Tapi dari ceritamu aku menyimpulkan kalau Sakura sedang merasakan dua hal sekarang ini. Pertama, ia sepertinya merasa kaget dan mungkin sedikit senang karena telah dicium oleh orang yang disukainya sejak lama, lalu kedua, ia mungkin merasa sedikit direndahkan dan sakit hati karena dicium oleh orang yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya—"

"Tidak punya hubungan apa-apa? Aku kan—"

"Yah, mungkin kau temannya, tapi maksud tidak punya hubungan apa-apa disini maksudnya kau tidak punya hubungan romantis dengannya, mengerti?" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau tentu tidak berharap salah seorang dari temanmu tiba-tiba menciummu, kan?"

Sasuke jadi menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakannya malam itu. Pengetahuannya tentang wanita ternyata nol besar. Perasaan pusing dan sesak tiba-tiba menjalari Sasuke. Ia berdeham. "Uh, aku sepertinya butuh udara segar."

"Oke. Tapi sebaiknya pikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan! Tapi aku sih menyarankan kau harus minta maaf dulu padanya." Ino menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Temui aku jika kau butuh bantuanku."

"Hn, baiklah. Aku menghargainya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu segera pergi.

Ino menggumam rendah. "Kalian berdua harus bersatu. Kalau tidak, kubunuh kau, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Jadwal Sasuke hari ini lebih penuh dari biasanya. Dari siang hingga sore Sasuke menghabiskan hari untuk berlatih dan meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya demi menyiapkan diri untuk perjalanannya. Usai pulang dari latihan yang melelahkan pun tidak membuat Sasuke serta-merta langsung bermalas-malasan. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sore harinya di sebuah kafe kecil untuk sekadar nongkrong dan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat, walaupun sendirian. Ia mengamati kondisi jalan di Konoha dimana banyak orang berlalu-lalang melalui jendela kedai itu yang lebar. Alasan lain mengapa ia datang kesana adalah Sasuke sedang menanti-nanti seseorang.

Dan sejurus kemudian si gadis yang ia tunggu sedang melintas tepat di depan kedai yang ia tempati. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan manusia lain. Ia menyoren tas merah dan tampak kelelahan. Sasuke kemudian bergegas mengejar si gadis setelah terlebih dahulu membayar pesanannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke setelah menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia kemudian mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, Sasuke," jawab Sakura datar.

"Aku ingin bicara." Sasuke menyipitkan mata dari cahaya matahari sore yang menyorotnya.

"Bukannya kita sedang bicara?" kata Sakura, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi tidak begini."

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

"Kau baru pulang kerja, kau tidak sibuk." Sasuke mulai geram karena hanya ditanggapi dengan sekenanya.

"Itu hakku menentukan aku sibuk atau tidak," ujar Sakura dengan menyebalkan.

Mereka berdua bahkan sudah sampai ke depan rumah keluarga Haruno dan percakapan mereka tidaklah berkembang jauh.

"Jadi?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Aku tidak."

Sakura kemudian berbalik, dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

 _Jblag_.

Sasuke termangu dan kemudian menghela napas.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali mencegatnya, dan percakapannya tidak jauh berbeda...

"Aku ingin kita bicara."

"Aku tidak."

 _Jblag_.

Dan esoknya lagi...

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak."

 _Jblag_.

Selama tiga sore berturut-turut, Sasuke berjalan dengan hati masygul menuju tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan sedikitpun!" erang Sasuke usai menceritakan nasib naasnya. "Harga diriku sebagai Uchiha sudah rusak."

"Sabar, Sasuke. Sakura hanya sedang mengujimu," kata Naruto sok prihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Dari kemarin yang kau bilang hanya itu-itu saja!" Sasuke membanting tusuk dango-nya dengan kesal.

"Habisnya aku sudah bingung mau memberi saran apa lagi." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada yang angkat bicara sebelum Naruto menoleh keluar kedai dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berbinar. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

Naruto menyengir dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya. _Dia pikir dia punya ide brilian, heh,_ pikir Sasuke yang agak sangsi. Naruto kemudian berteriak heboh. "Hei—HEI! Ino, kesini!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia melupakan tawaran dari Ino beberapa hari lalu untuk membantunya. Pastinya saran dari Ino akan lebih berguna daripada apa-apa yang sudah dikatakan si bocah rubah. Yah, harus diakui Sasuke, ide Naruto yang ini cukup cemerlang.

Tepat di depan kedai dango, terlihat anggota tim sepuluh yang sedang berjalan bersama. Ino menyipitkan matanya sebelum tersenyum ketika menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke. "Oh, kalian!" serunya.

"Sasuke punya masalah! Kau harus bantu!" ujar Naruto.

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. Tampaknya ia tahu betul apa masalahnya.

"Kalian tidak mau mengajakku?" ucap Chouji sedih.

"Kau, boleh," kata Naruto ramah, karena... "Semua Sasuke yang bayar!" serunya.

Akhirnya Ino dan Chouji ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sementara Shikamaru memilih pergi entah ke mana. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tugas dari Hokage sebelum pergi.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan Naruto yang menjelaskan ulang kronologis kejadian pada hari-hari dimana Sasuke mengajak Sakura berbicara. Naruto terkadang melebih-lebihkan beberapa bagian dari ceritanya, membuat Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Ino menyimak ceritanya dengan serius sambil sesekali menyesap ocha-nya, sedangkan Chouji lebih memilih untuk menekuni dango-dango yang terhidang di meja.

"—Dan lalu, hari kemarin Sasuke yang putus asa akhirnya memohon dengan malang, 'Sakura, kumohon janganlah kau mengabaikanku.' Sedangkan Sakura membalas dengan kejam, 'Enyahlah kau, Sasuke!'" Naruto mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu hari itu seperti biasa Sasuke termangu didepan rumah Sakura dengan pintu terjeblak tepat diwajahnya. Tamat."

Sunyi sejenak ketika mereka menyerap cerita Naruto sebelum Chouji yang tampak keheranan bertanya, "Apa memang benar ya ceritanya seperti itu?"

"Dia menambah-nambahkan ceritanya. Aslinya tidak se- _lebay_ itu, tahu." Sasuke cemberut.

Ino mendengus lalu menjitak Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah menyengir geli dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Ehehe. Maaf, dialognya memang agak berlebihan, tapi jalan ceritanya tetap sama kok," jelas Naruto

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, Ino?" desak Sasuke.

"Yah, ini cukup susah karena Sakura orangnya keras kepala." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir aku harus bicara padanya dan mencekokinya dengan kenyataan."

"Ya, dan Sasuke sementara harus menjauhi Sakura dulu selama dua minggu kedepan," usul Naruto.

"Terlalu lama," Ino menggeleng. "Satu minggu cukup kok."

"Apa yang akan kau bilang padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan kubilang kalau kau menyukainya," ujar Ino jahil.

"Oh, jangan." Sasuke merengut ngeri. "Nantinya aku jadi mudah ditebak."

"Tak apa, Sakura tidak akan bosan-bosan padamu kok."

"Tapi harga diriku bakalan hancur, Ino..."

Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Baiklah, Tuan Harga Diri, aku punya cara lain, tenang saja."

.

.

.

Malam minggu di Konoha memang sudah biasanya selalu lebih ramai dari malam-malam yang lain. Malam ini adalah malam dimana orang-orang bisa merehatkan diri sejenak dari berbagai urusan, utamanya urusan pekerjaan. Hal ini juga berlaku pada tiga orang kunoichi manis yang berniat untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama. Merekalah Sakura, Ino, dan juga Hinata yang kebetulan hari ini baru pulang dari sebuah misi.

"Ah, segar sekali," kata Hinata dengan lega ketika mereka keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas.

"Mandi air panas disini memang nyaman." Ino menimpali.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke Amaguriama? Dekat juga dari sini. Makan kue-kue manis rasanya bakal enak," usul Ino.

Hinata dan Sakura kemudian meledek Ino dan program dietnya yang selalu gagal. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka menggumamkan kalimat persetujuan juga. Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Apa misimu yang kemarin berjalan sukses, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, ya, cukup baik. Hanya saja tim kami telat satu hari untuk pulang dari jadwal yang direncanakan," ucap Hinata tampak kecewa. "Kiba sempat terluka di perjalanan."

Ino dan Hinata terus berbincang mengenai misinya sementara Sakura sendiri tidak begitu banyak menanggapi dan lebih sering berdiam diri.

Hinata yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ano... Sakura, apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Sakura yang memaksakan diri melempar senyum.

"Bohong," kata Hinata.

"Dia memang bohong," sahut Ino kalem. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, tapi masalahnya ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha." Ino berbisik dengan nada berkonspirasi.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeram. Eh, lagipula Sakura rasanya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang masalahnya. Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu kalau Sasuke adalah penyebab masalahnya?

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura?" Hinata tampak penasaran.

Sakura tetap diam dan malah membuang muka.

Ino menyengir jahil dan berkata, "Jadi begini, Sasuke mengajak Sakura kencan di malam tahun baru. Lalu mereka—hmpf—"

Sakura refleks membekap mulut ember Ino.

"Hei! Ino bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritanya!" protes Hinata.

"Tidak. Jangan coba-coba dengar ratu gosip ini." Sakura menahan tubuh Ino yang meronta.

Ino mengacungkan tinjunya, memprotes perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu, Sakura," Hinata memasang wajah memelas. "Kan kamu juga yang membantuku supaya dekat dengan Naruto." Ia berkata dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura tidak tega melihat wajah manis Hinata yang memohon-mohon dengan bibir berkedut. Ya ampun, imannya runtuh. Sakura akhirnya menyerah. "Oke, oke. Aku akan cerita. Tapi nanti ya, di Amaguriama."

.

Ketiga kunoichi tadi sudah terduduk di salah satu sudut dari kedai manis-manisan itu dan salah satu dari mereka sedang bercerita dan dua lainnya mendengarkan dengan serius. Ruangan ini tidaklah terlalu luas dan berdesain minimalis. Hanya saja bau manis dan kehangatannya bisa membuat orang-orang betah untuk berlama-lama disini.

"Hmm, jadi begini ya ceritanya," ujar Ino yang manggut-manggut seusai Sakura menceritakan kejadian Sasuke yang menciumnya di malam tahun baru hingga saat Sasuke mencoba meminta maaf padanya.

"Ta-tapi... kalau begitu, apa masalahnya, Sakura?" Hinata mengernyit heran. "Bukannya kamu suka Sasuke?"

"Tapi itu kan sangat tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku atau apapun. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dan seenaknya saja ia menciumku," seru Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga," komentar Ino yang anteng mengunyah sepotong manisan rendah gula.

"Dan lalu, keesokan harinya ia bahkan cuek-cuek saja saat menemuiku. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku berprasangka buruk kalau ia hanya memanfaatkanku?" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-aku jadi menghindarinya sejak hari itu."

Hinata dan Ino segera menenangkan Sakura yang mulai terisak.

"Dia—hiks—brengsek kan?" Sakura menggeram ditengah isaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang jika Sasuke itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?" kata Ino tenang.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Sakura mengelap matanya.

"Sakura, menurutku Sasuke menyukaimu." Dalam hati Ino meminta maaf pada Sasuke, karena pada akhirnya tetap saja mengatakan hal ini.

"Jangan becanda. Bodoh."

Ino segera menceritakan kejadian saat ia menarik Sasuke ke Yamanaka's Florist, hingga saat Naruto memanggilnya ke kedai dango selagi Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura.

"—memang dia masih sering _denial,_ tapi menurutku tanda-tandanya sudah jelas kalau dia suka padamu... hanya saja dia masih belum mau mengakuinya. Biasa, cowok yang sok keren suka munafik," cibir Ino. "Lagipula buat apa coba dia repot-repot minta maaf padamu jika dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Jadi begitu ya, kau sampai bisa tahu masalahku. Tapi kau tidak ngarang kan?" ujar Sakura yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Mana mungkin aku membohongi teman sendiri!" Ino memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sa-sakura, kamu harus beri Sasuke kesempatan," saran Hinata.

"Benar. Kalaupun dia ternyata benar-benar cowok brengsek, biar kupatahkan hidungnya," sahut Ino yang mengepalkan tangan.

Sakura diam-diam setuju dengan mereka. "Baiklah."

"Bagus!" seru Hinata.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Ino mengetuk jidat Sakura pelan.

Ia jadi terhibur dengan keadaan mereka. Sakura tersenyum simpul walaupun bekas sembabnya masih terlihat. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

.

.

.

"Ah, Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu kerjanya telah selesai.

"Irena, aku duluan ya," ucapnya pada salah satu rekan kerjanya yang membalas dengan anggukan ramah.

Sakura kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Mandi air hangat adalah apa yang pertama terlintas di benaknya ketika ia melewati pintu keluar rumah sakit. Atau haruskah Sakura mampir dulu ke pemaindian air panas? Terakhir kali ia kesana yaitu saat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menghabiskan malam minggu bersama yang berakhir dengan mendiskusikan soal Sasuke. Dan Sasuke... ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak ia terakhir bertemu Sasuke. Apa ia sudah menyerah untuk minta maaf? Sakura menjadi sedikit bersalah karena tak pernah menanggapi permintaan Sasuke untuk bicara. Yah, walaupun Sasuke pernah melakukan hal yang lebih kejam padanya selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya...

"Sakura."

Sakura terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika terdengar sesorang menyebut namanya.

"Siapa—eh, S-sasuke?"

Sakura kaget sekali ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang penyangga di luar ruangan rumah sakit sambil menatap jauh, menerawang. Baru saja ia memikirkan Sasuke, eh orangnya sudah ada didepannya. Sakura mematung terdiam jadinya.

Anehnya, ketika Sasuke menoleh, ia memasang seringaian tipis di wajahnya. Menawan sih, tapi Sakura jadi bergidik melihatnya.

"Kenapa gugup? Kau kemanakan sikap sinismu yang kemarin-kemarin?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas tapi ia coba mengabaikannya. "Ada apa menemuiku? Ingin bicara?"

"Whoa, Sekarang kau bahkan sudah menawariku bicara tanpa aku memintanya."

Sakura jadi dongkol mendengarnya. "Jadi kau mau aku tetap bersikap dingin, begitu? Ya sudah." Sakura kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dan memasang muka cemberut.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia segera menyamai langkah Sakura lalu menahan tangannya agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Aku tadinya mau bicara denganmu, tapi kau kelihatan kelelahan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih bersungut-sungut tapi ia kemudian menyahut, "Lalu?"

"Kapan-kapan saja kalau begitu. Ayo, kuantar pulang," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya namun akhirnya ia tetap menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian menyusuri jalanan Konoha sore yang diterangi lembayung kejinggaan.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

A/N:

Gimana? Puaskah? Jelekkah? Ehehe. Sori ya kalau rada nanggung nutup chapternya. Fic ini tadinya bakal dibikin twoshots, tapi keknya bakal jadi tiga chapter aja deh. Hm, gimana readers? Reviewnya ditunggu :))

Salam,

Vander Yorke


End file.
